


Crop's Production

by Jathis



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Amonkhet, Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: There are some secrets about the Anointed





	Crop's Production

He always liked watching the Anointed at their work. They moved with such a steadiness to their work. They never wavered in the task given to them. They were the perfect example of how one was to act and serve in preparation for the God-Pharaoh's return.

Ubaid tilted his head to the side, watching as an Anointed walked with a basket of produce. This one seemed to catch his eye out of the others. It was missing an entire arm but carried the basket with its single limb as easily as if it had both still.

He idly wondered how far they had gotten in the Trials. He had learned that one of his parents had made it to the Trial of Ambition before falling, ensuring that the rest of their Crop grew stronger and progressed.

A pomegranate fell from the Anointed's basket. Ubaid moved without a thought, running over to pick it up, smiling as he held it up to the Anointed.

The Anointed was still a moment, turned as if looking down at him. There was nothing and then they set the basket down, accepting the pomegranate and setting it back with the others. The fruit was adjusted faintly, ensuring none would fall again.

Ubaid blinked when the Anointed suddenly touched the top of his head. Its bandaged hand felt soft but so cold against his skin. For a moment however, he thought that the hand felt warm.

The hand was removed and the Anointed picked up their basket once again, moving on.


End file.
